


Magic With a Touch of Romance

by DemonOfH3ll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual shinsoxdenki, F/F, F/M, M/M, Possibly Violence, Slow Burn, Some shinsoXizuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfH3ll/pseuds/DemonOfH3ll
Summary: Shouto didn’t really know what to expect when he’d gotten on that train. He knew where it was going, what would happen at the school, but that was all. He was more stressed than excited really. Until he met a very friendly boy sitting in one of the booths. Until he’d been invited to sit down. Until he’d made some friends.(I suck at summaries so forgive me)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, tododeku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Magic With a Touch of Romance

Shouto had been sitting in his room when the acceptance letter arrived. His parents had brought it to him the instant the owl had landed on the windowsill. They were excited and Shouto knew he should’ve been as well. However, he was finding it to be more stressful than exciting if he was being honest. Now it wasn’t the magic or the school itself that stressed him out. It was more the people... and that damn sorting hat. Both of his parents had gone to Hogwarts and somehow, they’d both been in Gryffindor. He couldn’t imagine how disappointed they’d be, especially his father, if he had gotten any other house. His dad wasn’t a very friendly man, that was one of the bigger pros to going to Hogwarts. He could escape this stupid manor for some time without being considered a runaway. His cat, who’d hid itself under the bed the second his father walked into the room, was now rubbing up against his arm as Shouto read the letter. All of his siblings were already currently attending Hogwarts, Fuyumi and Natsuo had both been sorted into Gryffindor. Touya had been placed in Slytherin. Enji was enraged when he found out, even went as far as to kick Touya out of the manor. It didn’t bother Touya much though, he’d simply gone off to live with his friend Tomura and spoke to the family, just not Enji.

After he’d gotten the letter, his family celebrated with a big dinner. Touya didn’t get invited but he still sent a letter congratulating the younger boy. Soon enough, the day had come for him to head to the train station. He had all of his luggage packed and his car sat quietly in its carrier as he ran through the wall. He made it through with ease. He’d been a little worried since they were a bit late to the station but it worked out and that was all that mattered to him.  
Shouto boarded the train quickly, hiding his hand in the pockets of his black hoodie. He kept his gaze turned down towards his feet, glancing to the side every time he’d pass a booth. He wanted to find an empty one so that he wouldn’t have to worry about talking to people and asking around for a seat. So far, he wasn’t getting very lucky. Most of the seats had already been taken. He’d wished that he could’ve arrived at the station sooner, then this wouldn’t be a problem at all. He would sit with his brother but he knew better, Touya would be packed into a booth with his own friends by now. Besides, he didn’t want to risk embarrassing his older brother, he’d already been through enough. He was about to give up and sit by some random when a voice suddenly came to his attention.  
“Excuse me,” Messy green hair and big, joyful eyes were the first thing Shouto noticed when he looked over to the booth on his right. “You seem to be looking for a seat. Want to join us?” The boy tilted his head, smiling kindly at Shouto. Now, he had to admit, he was extremely shocked and a bit paralyzed for a moment. He could tell he was being rude and creating an extremely awkward silence so he finally cleared his throat and nodded, mumbling a quiet “Thanks.” as he sat beside the boy. He was joined by two girls and another boy, the girls were both smiling at him and trying to be friendly.  
“I’m Ocahako Uraraka!”  
“Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Su.”  
“I am Tenya Iida.” The other boy finally spoke up after the girls made their introductions.  
“Izuku Midoriya!” Izuku held out his hand for Shouto to shake.  
“Shouto Todoroki.” He was prepared for the usual interrogation about his family as he shook everyone's hands but it didn’t come. Instead, the others started talking about the school and how excited they were.  
“I honestly wouldn’t mind Hufflepuff.” Ochako shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. “Anything is better than slytherin though. I don’t think they’re all evil, don't get me wrong but, I don’t want that reputation right off the bat.”  
“Yea I get what you mean.” Izuku nodded in agreement and glanced at Shouto. “Which house are you hoping for?”  
“Slytherin.” It slipped out before he could even really think about it. “I mean, my dad definitely wants me in Gryffindor but I hate that bastard.” He didn’t mean to completely air out his family trouble to his friends, whom he had literally just met a few moments ago, but he couldn’t help it. He was only telling the truth after all. Didn’t stop everyone from going quiet again though. “Sorry, that’s awkward. I shouldn’t do that.”  
“Don’t apologize, it's perfectly fine. You got to get those feelings out sometimes. You can trust us, I think we could all be great friends.” Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder and offered another kind smile.  
“The hell is going on here?” Shinsou grumbled as he took a seat next to Ochako. “I had wanted to sit by you Midoriya.” He glared at Shouto for a moment before softening his gaze and shrugging. “Eh, I’ll get over it. Not like I care that much anyway.”  
“I told him to sit. He was obviously a bit lost.” Izuku rolled his eyes at his over dramatic friend and sighed quietly. “I’m a bit hungry, anyone else?” The others nodded and as if on cue, the snack cart came rolling up to the group. The six of them looked at it in wonder, after all, this was their first year. They’d never seen anything like this. She began listing off the snacks and the prices, and when she did so the happy faces deflated. Shouto glanced at the cart before shrugging.  
“I’ll take one of each thing please.” He smiled a little to himself when the others gasped excitedly. One of each item was now in a pile in the middle of the table, the group deciding what they each wanted and sharing bits and pieces with each other. SHouto figured this was probably the best way to make a good first impression, at least for now. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about random things that weren’t important at all, but SHouto cherished every bit of it. He hadn’t had much luck making friends in the past so for him, this was his best chance at making a solid group of friends. He just wished it all worked out once they got sorted into their houses. He hoped more than anything that they wouldn’t resent each other based on each other's houses. After a couple hours, they were being dropped off at the station and collected their bags. The group stayed together, making their way towards the carriages that would carry them off to their new school.  
“I’m nervous.” Ochako whined and began tapping her foot on the platform. They’d situated themselves just like they had in the train booth, only this time Shinsou had taken his spot next to Midoriya and Shouto was sat next to Ochako. “What if it’s not as exciting as it sounds? What if we all get separated?”  
“Even if we did get separated, which is likely, That doesn’t mean we won’t see each other.” Iida shook his head and reached over to pat Ochako’s head. “We’ll still see each other in classes and in the halls. Don’t you worry about a thing. I surely don’t plan on cutting you all off if it doesn’t work out.  
“Yea don’t get so down.” Su gently nudged Ochako with her elbow. “I’m sticking by you no matter what happens.”  
“Oh please be quiet you buncha saps.”  
“Shinso!”  
“Midoriya!” Shinso shouted back in a mocking tone before ruffling up Izuku’s already messy hair. “I’m just kidding around. I’ll still be around too.” Shouto kept his mouth shut for now. He didn’t know them well and it wouldn’t really mean anything if he joined in and comforted her as well. She already looked much more relaxed than she was a few moments ago so it honestly felt like it would be overkill now. He sat in silence as they continued to talk, once again giving out opinions on the things they were most excited for, whether it be quidditch or a certain class, they kept on talking. If SHouto was being honest, he was excited to try out quidditch. He may be socially awkward but that didn’t mean he was shy or too scared to do anything. He was also excited to see his brother and meet his friends, he barely saw him anymore and when he did, it wasn’t for long.  
Soon enough, they arrived at Hogwarts. They stepped out of their carriage and looked up in awe. It was even bigger than SHouto imagined it to be. He didn’t get to look for very long though because he was suddenly being tackled to the ground by a very heavy brother of his.  
“Shouto! What the hell man? I saved a spot for you on the train and you just completely ditch me?” Touya, or as his friends nicknamed him, Dabi was now helping his brother up and gently punching him in the shoulder. He glanced at the group Shouto had been with and tilted his head.  
“I couldn’t find you. I also assumed you’d have no room for me.” Shouto laughed and punched Touya back. He looked at the group of people behind his older brother and recognized Tomura right away. Tomura had been like a second older brother with how much he was around when they were younger. His brother was two years older than him but he seemed like he’d grown a lot since Shouto last saw him. Made him feel small, though he was only 12. “Nobody wants their little brother clinging to their hip.”  
“Well I wouldn’t have cared. Shiggy would’ve liked to see ya too.”  
“Can’t run from me now squirt!” Shigaraki picked him up and hugged him tight. “You ain’t embarrassing, don’t say that ever again.” He placed Shouto back on the ground and patted his shoulder. Shouto waved to his new friends and walked into the school with the two older boys and their friends.  
“Is that sadness I see?” Ochako chirped as she poked at Izuku’s cheek. “You can’t be upset, that’s his brother. I’ve heard about the Todoroki family and I don’t think those two get to hang out much. He didn’t do it to make you sad.”  
“Why do you care so much anyway?” Shinso asked and rolled his eyes,  
“I don’t know, I was excited to get to know him I guess.” Izuku shrugged and started walking, his friends joining him quickly. They walked through the large entrance and followed the crowd of students into the dining hall. Nezu, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing at the front of the crowd with the sorting hat perched in front of him. The room was bright, floating candles all over the ceiling kept it that way. Several tables had already been filled by the older students, all patiently waiting for the new kids to get sorted into their houses.  
“Will the first student please step up and wear the sorting hat.” Nezu’s voice echoed around the room slightly and the first boy stepped up. Izuku and his friends recognized Katsuki Bakugo instantly.  
“Gryffindor!” The hat shouted not long after it had been placed on his head. Katsuki smirked to himself as he got up and walked over to join the Gryffindor table. His best friend Kirishima was up next, the sorting hat seemed to struggle a bit before deciding on Gryffindor as well for him. He ran after Katsuki with a huge smile, high fiving him with so much force that even Katsuki flinched for a moment. More and more kids went up, some ecstatic with their house and some very clearly disappointed. Soon enough, Shouto was up. He sat quietly as the hat was placed on the top of his head. All he was thinking was _**Slytherin. Please Slytherin**_.  
“Slytherin!” The hat finally shouted and Shouto smiled, he was the happiest he had ever been. His brother was practically standing on the table, cheering and clapping as Shouto walked over. Izuku gave Ochako an angry glare when he noticed her staring, he knew she was judging him a bit. Ochako wasn’t mean, she was just nervous. Slytherin didn’t have a great reputation and now they had just made friends with one. She noticed Izuku glaring and turned her eyes back to Shinso, who was now sitting in Shouto’s place and patiently waiting for the hat to stop mumbling and pick a house.  
“Ravenclaw!” Shinso was satisfied with this and headed over to the table. He honestly didn’t care much about what house he got. He just hoped Izuku might end up in the same house as him. Iida got Ravenclaw as well, Shinso wasn’t surprised. Su was up next.  
“Hufflepuff!” Su smiled at Ochako, giving her a thumbs up. After all, she was up next. Before the hat even sat on her head all the way, it had shouted Hufflepuff and ochako was running to Su, happier than she’d ever been. Izuku was next. He kept fidgeting, shuffling his feet and biting his lip. The hat was taking so long, why was it taking so long? It shouldn’t-  
“Ravenclaw!” Izuku sighed in relief, quickly walking over to the table and sitting down. Gryffindor was his top choice, Ravenclaw being a close second. He felt a bit bad though, they had been split up quite a bit. Shouto especially, he didn’t end up with any of them. His friends would still talk to him, he knew that. He had no reason to worry. A few more kids went up and after about a half an hour, they had all been sorted into their houses and eventually dismissed to their dorms.  
“So you’re Touya’s lil’ brother?” Toga cooed and gently grabbed at a strand of Shoutos hair. They were all hanging out in the Slytherin common room together. “Well I’m Himiko Toga. Nice to meet you!” She shook his hand and flashed him a toothy grin. She had fangs, which, Shouto found a bit odd but cool at the same time.  
“Shouto, I’m sure you already knew that.” Shouto nodded and let out a quiet yawn. “I’m kind of beat, where am I sleeping?”  
“I’ll show ya. Come on.” Touya stood up and led the boy to his bed. He’d be in a room with the other first years. “I’ll be a few rooms down, if you need me just come on down.” Shouto nodded and watched Touya leave before looking around at the other kids. He ended up talking to a kid named Monoma, another named Tokoyami, and a kid named Sero. He was surprised Sero was a Slytherin, he honestly didn’t seem to be the type. Monoma seemed a bit… Odd to say the least but Shouto didn’t mind. The four of them talked for a little while before heading to bed.  
The next day, everyone gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. They were excited to start their lives at Hogwarts. The first years were already trying to socialize and meet new people, excitedly introducing themselves and sharing random stories in between eating the live amount of food provided for each table. Shouto mostly stuck to his brother's friend group but did try to talk with the boys he’d met the night before. He didn’t want to come off as rude and this was his best chance at making more friends. After breakfast was finished, the students got up and headed towards their first class of the day.  
“Shouto!” Izuku shouted and hurried to the other boys side. “My first class is potions, yours?”  
“Same. We can walk together.” Shouto gave him a small smile and started walking again. “How was your first night?”  
“Great! I met some new people but I mostly stayed with Hitoshi and Tenya.” Izuku shrugged and fiddled with the cover of his book. “I’m sorry you ended up alone.”  
“Not alone, I’ve got Touya. I also met some people last night too, they were pretty nice.” Shouto glanced at Izuku who was now staring ahead of them. He seemed a little upset all of the sudden, why would that be? Was it something he said?  
“Well that’s good, I’m glad.” Izuku couldn’t help the little bit of jealousy that popped into his mind. He wasn’t sure why it had appeared, but it did. He decided to ignore and shake it off for now.  
The day went on and it turned out that Shouto and Izuku had extremely similar schedules. They’d spent pretty much the whole day together, showing off each other’s wands and sharing some more about themselves now that they had the chance. It had been a great day in Shouto’s mind. He’d hoped Izuku felt the same.  
That was four years ago. They had all grown up quite a bit since then. Touya was in his last year, the others were two years away from graduation. Shouto had been kicked out, just like Touya, and went to live with his older brother and Tomura. Shouto and Izuku had continued to build a great friendship, but now Shouto was struggling with some feelings. He’d realized he was gay in his third year, and that he had a huge crush on Izuku. He waited to confess and by the time he was ready, well, he’d met the group on the train as usual and something was different.  
Izuku and Shinso had gotten together over the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku is in Ravenclaw for this fic, not his usual placement but I liked it


End file.
